Star Trek: Distant Shores
Star Trek: Distant Shores is a fan fiction written in prose format set in the 25th century focusing on the missions of the . It currently appears to be inactive with only a very brief introductory scene completed.The author is publishing the stories under the pseudonym Adam Kriegel. The series was first introduced on the internet in 2008 at the STPMA fan fiction forum. There are currently five incomplete short stories and several more in early draft stages. The creative author has also set up a a reference site directly for the series from his notes as well as images. Summary The premise of the series is a diplomatic research expedition to a distant region of the galaxy. The starships Ibn Battuta and are assigned to the expedition after a Hirazi ship shows up and proposes a diplomatic exchange that the Federation accepts. The series starts in the Earth year 2408 AD. The series is setup as an anthropological expedition to the various worlds of the distant sector. The author created dozens of fictional worlds using the methods of Conworlding or Worldbuilding as background information for the series which will all be presented in an ethnographic format. Starring USS Ibn Battuta *Maggie Q as Captain Brianna Johnston *Jimmy Kimmel as Commander Achdza Coosa *Eric Balfour as Lieutenant Commander Assad Bin Salaam *Matt Damon as Lieutenant Commander Quib Rench *Patrick Swayze as Lieutenant Sztallal Brigayiv *Indira Varma as Shrila Sunrita *Revalina S. Temat as - Lieutenant To'uluwa Lukuba *Vanessa Marcil as Ensign T'Satrick Guest stars USS Gates *Stephen Root as Captain Alex Forrester *Patrick Warburton as Commander Shcihtuka Pacheketkya *Tom E. Lewis as Lt. Commander Devon Johnston *Nastia Liukin as Alpoqle Rutiven *Janet Jackson as Zuri Nabutola *Anthimos Ananiadis as Rosskik *Rachel Bilson as Detranx *Shawn Johnson as Kendra Stevens Civilians *Kim Kardashian as Ambassador Yasmine Tariq *Rose McGowan as - Silris Varous *Natalie Portman as Tabitha Sanders *Sonam Kapoor- Inara Bint Jibril *Natasha Richardson as- Bimsild Fohil *Terry Pheto as- Zola Siloago *Crystal Liu Yife as- Ingrid Wu *Vasundhara Das as- Bala Tayal *Brooke Miller as - Dwiz-Gumbi and Prin-Gumbi *Joseph Gordon Leavitt as - Dinsalib *Kerr Smith as - Aldrich Knop *Christina Ricci as - Padgymsaj Duswedee *Julia stiles as - Uswmeukc Nimgkrku *Christina Aguilera as - Aufcas Drizam *Heath Ledger as - Hobart Roth Other officers *Salma Hayek as Lt. Commander T’Mayla *Victoria Beckham as- Dianne De Tomassi *Bruce Willis as Captain James Morris *Taye Diggs as Captain Hiram Oldusan *Holly Marie Combs as Summer Peters *Latoya Luckett as Trinity Holmes *Daniel Stewart only as Pirdidat Bogawinzd *Hayden Pantierre as Lt. Uka Harmon Stories Season One *Episode 1: THE LONG ENTERPRISE *Episode 2: DIAMONDS IN THE SKY *Episode 3: ANCIENT PARADISE *Episode 4: REBIRTH *Episode 5: INSPIRATION *Episode 6: A DARK HISTORY *Episode 7: HEALING *Episode 8: SCHISM *Episode 9: ONE THOUSAND SACRIFICES *Episode 10: WISE ENEMIES *Episode 11: DOGS OF WAR *Episode 12: HEAVENS TO DEPTHS Part 1 External links *Star Trek: Distant Shores *Hirazpedia Distant Shores